Lady Smith
The Splicer model "Lady Smith" is one of the upper-class matrons of Rapture, but is also a caricature of the stereotypical WASP (White Anglo-Saxon Protestant): elitist, prejudiced, shallow. She can often be heard threatening to "send the boy out to give you (the player) a good thrashing," or making bigoted remarks. In BioShock 2, Lady Smith has become even more deformed, with large tumors and a growth on her foot resembling a high heel. Her face seems to have further deteriorated. Her nose is missing, she has lost some of her hair and her cheeks are asymmetrical; this is all caused by her splicing while she was wearing a mask, forcing the very flesh of her face to conform to the shape of the mask. She often speaks about her past life, revealing that she raised at least three children. She seems slightly more aware of her situation, believing herself to have been evicted from her home and living on the streets. However, when aggressive, dying, or while in hypnosis, she returns to her old delusions of grandeur. At times, she appears to think her enemies are there to evict her from her current property, deprive her of her last few possessions, or even threaten her children. Burial at Sea The outfit worn by Lady Smith in BioShock can be seen on various mannequins in ''Burial at Sea'' - Episode 1. The shoes worn by her model in Bioshock 2 are also worn by some of the women seen on Market and High Street. In Episode 2 her cartoon character can be seen in a propaganda video in Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy. Her laughter can also be heard in Sander Cohen's "art piece": Regardèrent et Furent Observés, found in the Manta Ray Lounge. ''BioShock'' Quotes Upon Hearing the Player *"What is that there?" *"Go away, I'm tired." *"H-hello?" *"Darling, is that you?" *"Yes?" *"Who is it?" *"Hello? Oh, get the door, Sydney!" *"Sorry?" *"Darling!" *"What?" *"H-hello? Is there someone in the hall?" Curiosity Ending *"Mice... I must have the boy set some traps!" *"Nothing there, but we should bring in the hounds from the stables, just the same." *"Nothing... just some vandals, I suppose." *"Nothing more than phantoms and wind." *"Hm, my nerves must be shot. Florida, make me a hot toddy." At a Locked Door *"Hello? Hello. HELLO?!" *"Darling! Come and fix this, it's stuck!" *"Darling! Come out!" *"The party has started, hurry up!" *"This is my house, let me in!" *"I left my key." *"Darling? Darling? Darling?!" *"Yes! Yes, it's stuck, again!" *"Fix the blasted door!" *"We're not that late, let me in!" Frozen (Stuttering) *"Help, darling..." Burning (Heading to Water) *"Help! Help! Help!" *"Make it stop!" Examining Corpse *"Oh, ya. Looks like we're running short on sunshine... Darling?!" *"Audrey, Michelle, Peter, Thomas, William, Joseph... no wait, n-not Peter." *"My dear elite, no, distinguished friends. I've finally found the answer we've all been looking for!" *"Too introverted for anyone to notice." *"I suppose I could use this. I-I-I might need it, one day, I-" *"Oh, he'll love this. Just adore it!" *"Darling, we need more of these for the show." *"10 scented palms, 16 gold teeth, 1 pearl, 5 sunshine times." *"The finest? '' The finest, hardly! Hardly at all." * "''Oh, Darling Darling Darling, you shouldn't have." Idle *"Charles! I think the negro cook's been stealing." *"It's always like that with the coloreds. Take, take, take." *"We've got to have standards, even in troubled times." *"Tell the minister he'll just have to wait. It's my daughter's wedding, not his." *"Oh, he's terribly funny. But his wife has put on so much weight." *"They always arrive with out-stretched hands. They're a tuneful people, I'll grant you, but ''so lazy." *"''Go on, then! Take your whore and go! But I'm keeping everything, EVERYTHING!" *"Bring a picnic lunch and we'll make a day of it. I just adore the summer time." *"It's not like those people in Apollo Square. Animals, every one of them!" *"You call that tenderloin? If you serve that in any respectable hotel in New York, they'd laugh you out of town." *"They talk talk talk, but in the end they've got nothing to offer society. Just more mouths to feed." *"She didn't fit in, anyway. I don't care where she's gone." Using Vending Machines *"I need this! Do you hear me?!" *"WORK, stupid thing!" *"Hurry up!" *"More money?!" *"Give- me- my- stuff!" *"How dare you?" *"Sold out? Sold out?!" *"My tickets, where are they?" Attacking the Player *"Tacky little nothing!" *"Don't you disrespect me!" *"Vulgar little tramp!" *"You're worthless! You're nothing!" *"How dare you touch me!" *"Watch where you're going, moron!" *"Hanger-on! Parasite!" *"Uncivil, uncouth, uncultivated!" *"I'll teach you your place!"" *"We have rules here!" *"I'm your better!" *"Don't you dare touch me!" *"Get out of my sight!" *"You're stealing! I know it!" *"Not-in-this-house!" *"Clean it up! Clean it up!" *"Touch me? You dare?!" *"You're not one of us!" Attacking a Big Daddy *"Do something! Just do something you Goddamn tin cow!" *"Useless Metal Hulk!" *"Don't look at me you blasted tank!" *"Take off your horrid mask! Take it off!" Upon Killing the Player *"Look at him, just lying there! Another parasite!" * "A little lesson." *"You were deserving." *"You won't be making any more trouble!" *"Bates! Quick, quick!" Attacking another Splicer *"Mind your blasted manners!" *''"Give those back to me you horrid person!"'' Exiting Combat *"Good riddance, you little nothing." *"Ah, don't worry Darling, they'll be back." *"Adieu everyone, I hope we've had fun." Chasing the Player *"Stop running like a fool!" *"Run! That's all your kind can do, isn't it?" *"Oh, yes run, you coward!" *"Oh where are you going?" *"Run away! You people will never amount to anything!" *"Go and run! That's all your time is good for!" *"Come here now!" *"That won't work for long!" *"We can see you, ya know." *"I'm watching you, scoundrel." Searching for the Player *"You know what they do to vagrants in Rapture? They hang them!" *"I know what your type is looking for, and you won't get it!" *"You think you can just take what you want? This isn't the jungle!" *"Parasite! Welfare hound! I got nothing for you!" *"There's proper folk, here. You don't fit in." *"Your kind isn't welcome here." *"I'll send the boy out to give you a good thrashing." *"You'll regret coming here... mark my words." *"It's always the same with you parasites, looking for a hand out." *"Where are you?" *"Where did you go?" *"I know you're out there, scurrying like a rat!" *"Stop wasting my time, you horrid monster!" *"Come out now, you ghastly person." *"He's off again, just like those other thugs!" Injured *"Darling, the medicine! I need it now!" *"Good Lord! The blood! The blood!" *"Wounded! I'm bleeding!" *"I'm bleeding! BLEEDING!" In Medical Pavilion *"Clean and scrub, wash and clean." *"He's lean. I like that..." *"Look at him. Common!" *"See what you did to me?! See what you did!" *"I can taste you, and it's disgusting..." *"Yes, Dr. Steinman. Uh, no Dr. Steinman... sorry, Dr. Steinman." *"CLEAN IT UP! CLEAN IT UP!" In Arcadia *"This one! He brought the poison!" *"He is the poison! Kill him!" *"Now!" *"You have poisoned our earth!" *"Ready, ready!" *"Saturnine! Run, run!" *"It's those damn cultists!" *"They're coming!" *"You ruined everything! EVERYTHING!" *"We Saturnine don't like strangers." *"You are the poison!" ''BioShock 2'' Quotes Attacked by Bees *"No bees! No! No! NO!" *"OH MY GOD! BEES!" *"Get them of off me!" Berserk *''"YOU ANIMAL!"'' *''"I'LL CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!"'' Bleeding *"I'm bleeding! BLEEDING!" *"Help! Help! Help!" *"Darling, the medicine! I need it now!" *"Oh my God! I'm covered in blood!" *"Good lord! The blood! The blood!" *"Oooh! I'm bleeding!" *"Heavens! Oh no!" *"Bleeding... All over my new dress...Its ruined..." *"You, boy, bring me a bandage, quickly..." *"Wounded! I'm bleeding!" Burning *"Make it stop!" *"Water! Water! Help!" *"My gown...on fire! Put it out!" Taunting *"Troublesome oaf!" *"Buffoon!" *"Imbecile!" *"Dullard!" *"Cretin!" Idle *"This Lamb woman seems cultured. Why, I'd love to sit down to tea! I think I'll send her an introduction by post! Yes!" *"Why, this isn't so bad at all. Quaint, earthy...Oh I can't kid myself. This lifestyle is a disgrace!" *"Sometimes I drift away and feel I'm back on the old estate...(sigh) but then I open my eyes." *"True friends stick by you through thick and thin... I suppose that now I know who my true friends were!" *"The times may be unkind, but did you have to take our home? I raised my children there! Bastards! *"Hmm, will Eternity be hot or cold? I wonder...I'll bring my shawl." *"I do hope that in Eternity there will be time to pick Sofia's brain a bit." *"To think... some ungrateful parasite must be chopping my heirlooms for kindling even now! It sickens me." *"This ambiance...strictly sub-par! If any place needed a talented decorator, this would be it!" *"I may be hungry, but I'll not beg. I'm above it. I'll not beg!" *"I'm surrounded by them, and yet they can tell...I'm their better! They know it...I know it!" *"The stench...God, like the horse's stables! Repugnant." *"Three children. Yes, three little angels, all gone now. I wonder if they miss their mommy?" *"Mending my own clothes. Who'd of thought, me of all people!?" *"Picking through the trash for scraps to eat. I'm just grateful Mother doesn't have to see me this way." *"My home. Oh my home. How I long for one night in a warm, clean bed. Is that too much to ask?" Injured *"I'm hurt...badly!" Humming *"It's so good for you so new for you, to see someone in such a stew for you. And when I say I'll do all I could for you, it's so good for you..." (Quote from the song "It's Bad for Me") Throwing a Grenade *"The Family sends its regards!" *"This is what ''you get!" *"''You trash!" *"Be gone!" Upon Hearing the Player *"I hear a creaking in the floorboards." *"A prowler?" *"Someone must be on the property!" *"The hounds!" *"I have wits on my side." *"Come out from hiding, thief!" *"No use hiding. I know this estate from the back of my hand..." *"My lantern's lit- I'll find you!" Curiosity Ending *"Must've just been mice...I'll remind the boy to set out some traps." *"Must be mice...I must have the boy set some traps!" *"Nothing there, but we should bring the hounds in from the stables, just the same." *"Hm, my nose must be shot. Florida, make me a hot toddy." *''"Just some vandals, I suppose."'' Searching for the Player *"Boy, help me find this scoundrel!" *"I'll send the boy out to give you a good thrashing." *"You'll regret coming here...mark my words." *"Your kind isn't welcome here." *"You think you can just take what you want? This isn't the jungle!" *''"You can't hide from me, I know this estate like the back of my hand."'' Attacking the Player *"For Eleanor and for The Family!" *"The bank sent you, didn't they?" *"This is still my house! Out!" *"Get out of my home!" *"Don't you lay a finger on me!" *"You animal!" *"Not in this house!" *"You're worth nothing!" *"You're not fit to grope at Lamb's feet!" *"You simply can't know what I'm going through." *"Don't you dare touch me!" *"Ruffian!" *"This is an outrage! An outrage!" *"Drop that at once, it's priceless!" *"You heartless brute! How dare you!" *"You're ''too common for the common good!" *"''Own up to your punishment!" *"Salvation is far beyond ''your means!" *"''At least read our pamphlet...!" *"I inherited all of this! Don't you understand?!" *"You deranged fool!" *"I'll not be toyed with." *"Nonbeliever! You defile the Lamb!" *"My mother's pearls..! You bastard!" *"You can't take my furs! Never!" *"My heirlooms! Leave them at least!" *"Gutter scum!" Upon Killing the Player *"And don't you come near me again!" Menacing a Little Sister *"Let go of that poor girl, she's helpless!" *"Let go of that child!" *"You're coming home with me!" *"Hand me that child! Now!" *"I'll take you away from here..." *"Unhand that child, you monster!" *"Come along to your new home. Come along, I say!" Using Vending Machines *"Beef stew? From a ''can? Oh, the indignity! Oh!" *"''Bah! Cheap machine!" *"This is illegal! Illegal!" *"Darling, take care of this for me!" Hypnotize Starting *"Oh, do come in!" *"Of course it's a good time for tea!" *"We have so much to discuss!" *"A stroll through the garden? Lovely idea!" *"I'd love an afternoon on the town!" *"Cerrtainly, I'll have the boy bring the car around." *"Ah, I see you now...Yes we are family!" Hypnotize Attacking *"I'll not associate with your kind." *"Oh you wreak. Go away." Hypnotize Idling *"One does get so accustomed to routine." *"This old house, so many memories." *"I've raised three children in this old place." Hypnotize Ending *"An impostor, all along!" *"Steal from me, will you!" *"Deceptive! Aloof!" *"Get your hand out of my pocket!" *"I trusted you!" Picked up with Telekinesis *(Confused screaming) Chasing player *"Yes, run!" *"Ridiculous! RIDICULOUS!" *"Stop running like a fool!" *"Why do you run from salvation?" * "The wolf runs from the lamb!" *"Oh, where are you going?" *"Run, then! Run from The Family's glory!" *"Oh yes, run, you coward!" *"Run away! You people will never amount to anything!" *"Go and run! That's all your time is good for!" Exiting Combat *"Oh, don't worry Darling... they'll be back!" *"Goodnight to you, I'm off to bed. Tata!" *"Adieu everyone, I hope you've had fun." *"Nothing at all, phantoms and wind." Sees Target Die *"I'll just take your ADAM for the Cause!" *"Pity... The cause does need minions..." Dying *"Sunshine..." *"Well it was a fun night..." *"Goodbye everybody..." *"Where's my doll?" *"Take it...Take it all..." *"The collection... Give it away..." *"Thank you for coming..." *"Turn off the lights..." Appearance ''BioShock'' Lady Smith wears a simple, versatile outfit suited to a variety of situations. It consists of a knee-length, four-buttoned heavy wool coat, pair of strappy, peep-toe heels, fur wrap, and pair of large diamond-shaped earrings. Lady Smith has survived the fallout of both Splicing and the Civil War, but not without some noticeable damage. The left side of her face is scarred, her eye is swollen, and there's a bandage right above it. She has a thin scar on the lower part of her right cheek that runs to her chin. Her stockings are ragged, her right thigh is bandaged, her coat is soiled, it has a tear above her right knee cap, and a hole at her left sleeve's elbow. She wears her hair pinned up in tight victory rolls. Lady Smith can wear a pillbox-style cocktail hat with a fabric flower and veil or a nurse's cap as accessories. Model 1: The primary model wears a blue outfit. Her wrap is dark blue and grey, her shoes and buttons are black, and her earrings are white. Model 2: This model wears a red outfit. Her wrap is a tannish color, her shoes are black, and her buttons and earrings are red. Her eyes are grey. Model 3: This model wears a green outfit. Her wrap is a tannish and grey color, her shoes are red, her buttons are black, and her earrings are white. This model has streaks of dirt or dried blood streaked across her torso, arms, and face. Her eyes are blue. Model 4: This model wears a teal outfit. Her wrap is a tannish color, her shoes are a dull red color, her buttons are black, and her earrings are white. At first glance, this model appears to have been beaten within an inch of her life. She is entirely covered in speckles of dried blood and she has a black eye. She seems to be suffering from vitiligo. Model 5: This model wears a mixed colored outfit. Her coat is blue with green streaks at the bottom, her wrap is a tawny color, her shoes are mauve, her buttons are a dull brown color, and her earrings are red. This model's makeup is running, the left side of her face has an inflamed rash, and she has a vine tattoo on the right side of her neck. Her eyes are a pale blue. Model 6: This model wears a nurse's outfit. Located only in Medical Pavilion, her coat, shoes, and earrings are white and her buttons are black. Her wrap is designed to look like a part of the uniform. The coat is smeared in blood and vomit. This is the only model that wears the nurse's cap. Model 7: This model wears the uniform of the Saturnine cult. Located only in Arcadia, her outfit, similar to the red model, is streaked with white paint and her wrap is a dark grey color. Video Gallery Bioshock-20070607110533104.jpg|The original concept sketch for Lady Smith. Bioshock LadySmith.jpg|The Lady Smith game render as seen in BioShock. LadySmithConcepts1.jpg|Concepts of the Lady Smith model in Bioshock 2. lady smith nurse.JPG|Lady Smith dressed as a Nurse in BioShock. Bioshock2ladysmith.jpg|The Lady Smith action figure. LadySmith Dio.png|A Lady Smith by a Gatherer's Garden in Dionysus Park SplicerTLSD2.jpg|Close up on Lady Smith's face. Winter Blast Slide 3.png|Lady Smith seen in the Winter Blast training video. LadySmithbeauty.png|All those beauty tonics never seemed to have the intended result. Lady Smith Outfit.PNG|Lady Smith's outfit seen on a mannequin. Behind the Scenes *The photograph modified for the original Lady Smith concept art is based on the mugshot of Tanya Williams, a woman working at the Melody Lane club in San Francisco, arrested in 1942 for "indecent entertainment." The same photograph for Williams was also modified for Diane McClintock's audio diary portrait. *The name "Lady Smith" ''is most likely taken from the Smith & Wesson revolver "''Lady Smith". References de:Lady Smith Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies